


Too Be Forgotten

by CryBabyClub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Snockhart, veerrry slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyClub/pseuds/CryBabyClub
Summary: Lockhart woke up one morning in a strange house in the middle of a forest and no memory about himself or how he got there. He didn't even know his own name. It bothered him at first and he tried everything he could think of to at least remember his own name but in the end he couldn't remember a thing.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Too Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post I wrote. I'm posting it here as well because it's something I wrote and I wanted to share it whether it's good or bad.

Lockhart woke up one morning in a strange house in the middle of a forest and no memory about himself or how he got there. He didn't even know his own name. It bothered him at first and he tried everything he could think of to at least remember his own name but in the end he couldn't remember a thing.

  
In a way, he decides, it's kind of peaceful not knowing who he was. He thinks this while sitting out on the old wood front porch shaded by the trees as he drinks his tea and listens to the sounds of the forest. Bird song and animal calls. But he can't help but feel that there's something very important he's forgotten besides well...everything.

Lockhart ultimately decides that he would rather not remember anything. That maybe this was for the best. He was happy here in the strange house in the woods. Even if he was alone. But maybe that was okay too he wouldn't be a bother to anyone and he felt like maybe he'd been a rather large bother.

So it was decided. Lockhart would stay, by himself, in the forest to be forgotten completely. He would continue to peacefully drinking his tea on the front porch listening to the forest sounds day in and day out. He would do this while ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head telling him that this wasn't right, wasn't meant to be.

Lockhart continued this pattern until one morning when he went to sit on his porch and drink his tea he saw a man dressed in all black. Rather odd he thought to himself.

The man was a good distance away but Lockhart could tell the odd man dressed in all black was looking right at him. Lockhart looked at him and smiled, why did he smile?

And then he felt tears gently fall down his cheeks. Why was he crying? 

Lockhart dropped his mug still full of tea and reached his arms out toward the strange man. The tears coming faster, sobs starting to well up from his throat, his heart aching so painfully that he wished to tear it from his chest.

And in the next moment the strange man dressed in black was upon him. Kneeling on the old wooden steps to gently press Lockhart's face into his chest. The man was whispering gently words and "it's okay"s.

Lockhart didn't remember who this man was but he thought, as he wrapped his arms around the strange man, that maybe being forgotten would be a bad thing.


End file.
